Stacy
|} Stacy (sometime's referred as Mistress Stacy) first appeared in Yucaipia Fantasy II as a villian Wraith No.3 and hero later agianst Dianne's final stand. In origin of the wraiths she was recruted by Donovan and Joined the Wraiths as the torturer and dominatrex of the team. Thou she was givin the rank of 3rd strongest on the team. She is in fact the 2nd strongest in power compared to Jordan however Dianne didn't quite trust her completly and had her given the lower rank. Stacy also holds the record for most episode appearances in the whole series. Early Life Not much in known before Stacy was recruited into the Wraiths. The most we gathered is she got really into dominating for a living and eventrually became the best in the trade. She even openly admits to being a Lesbian saying she has had some intense experience's. Most interesting fact that is learned in her early life is she worships a Tree god that grants her intense power when ever she performs said sexual desires of the tree god. She dislikes these greatly and even tries to ignore it happens. However it is easy to assume the tree has to be male. Regradless, when said acts are completed she gets a huge power boost that last forever. Biography Stacy has begun to lose interest in her career. She drinks hard cider constantly and is thinking long and hard about retiring. However a man shows up for a Dominate secession. She agrees when he says he will make it worth her wild. Thus the dominating begins again. However during the secession Stacy goes a little out of the way and ends up killing her current client right before Donovan comes barging in. He then gives her a invite to join the Wraiths right before Stacy client comes back to life as a powerful zombie. The Two work together and slay the zombie with Stacy agreeing to join the Wraiths. Stacy recieves the rank of 3rd strongest Wraith. However she has problems with Jordan being the strongest and leader. She is also having problems with Dianne being in charge of her as well. However Stacy keeps her mouth shut and soon learns with the rest of the Wraiths the location of Professor Rape's lab. Along with Jordan and Donovan, Stacy sneak into Rape's Lab and are soon discovered. A battles breaks out after Donovan is knocked out with Stacy teaming up with Jordan. Somehow the two of them managed to kill him and Stacy was able to take Gim prisoner as well. With Donovan recovering, Stacy is left with the task to torture Gim for info related to the Ressurector. Gim denies knowing anything at all. Stacy then gets carried away again stripping Gim of her clothes and beating her near death. When results are still not shown Stacy begins to lose hope when the alarm goes off. Stacy heads out to help with the problem, however she encounters Gumblebum. The two fight to the death while Ragus kills Gim. Gumblebum soon overpowers Stacy and leaves her to die in her failure to stop him. Some time passes and Stacy commits to letting her tree god take advantage of her body if it means to get mopowerful than ever before. She then recieves a huge power boost and is ready to face the Bum Squard again. After recieving news of Donovan's Death Stacy along with Jordan go after the Bum Squard. After a breif fight with Gumblebum, Stacy slays Ragus and forms a pact with Gumblebum and recieves him as a summon. Some huge amount of time passes, and Stacy and Jordan are seen again facing a newly ressurected Professor Rape. A long brutal fight begins. With Stacy eventrually getting pummeled near death by Jasper who is in control of Jordans body. The two somehow manage to beat Rape again. With Stacy fainting and Jordan carrying her back to HQ. Yucaipia Fantasy II Several Years Passed since Stacy Joined the Wraiths of was assigned another mission. Yet the time has come, Stacy quickly Kills Billy and waits patiently for Lokai to arrive. However she stalls for a bit realizing she wants Lokai to be her new toy. However in a long time Stacy has lost again, blaming the fact she was holding back. She gives the info Lokai want's and Haste's away. Stacy learn shortly after that Jordan was slain by none other than Dianne. It would seem the whole idea of the Wraiths wasnt to rule together but to be used by her. Stacy who had over the years grown to know Jordan as a brother has now Joined Lokai in her quest to stop Dianne. However it would seem that Donovan wasn't killed but faked his death in a sceme planned by him and Dianne. Stacy shows her loyalty to Lokai by killing Donovan her fomer Wraith. Using Haste, Stacy teleports Lokai and her near Dianne. Together they quickly dispatch Stunt Austin, and face Dianne together. Even after Dianne transforms they slay her none the less. Lokai then kills Stacy for killing her godson prior in the Saga. With Stacy smiling the whole time knowing Lokai was planning it from the start. Yucaipia Fantasy IV Two decades have past since Stacy was killed by Lokai. During the Prophets ritual to bring Lokai back from the dead, Stacy soul intervenes thus she is brought back to life instead. Stacy then introduces herself before facing Shane and the Prophet in battle. However it would seem fate had other plans for Stacy for she decides to join Shane in his quest to defeat Gustov. She complains after facing Blackbird how everyone is stronger than her. She eventrually after several battles with Quinzel and Blackbird goes chasing after Quinzel with Shane. While Crow stays behind to finish his daughter. As they track down Quinzel Stacy suddenly combust's into a pillar of light before falling to her knees. Her along with Shane learn from the Prophet that her role in the Pentagram plan is done. Stacy then is task with Facing Eddie. Eddie thou is The soul of Power, he loses quite swiftly to Stacy's assult thus proving Stacy is still one of the strongest. Stacy's then tries to kill the Prophet in hopes of becoming the new one and becoming stronger. However this was all part of the Prophet's backup plan thus she is merged inside Shane to give him a huge power boost. Limit Breaks/Overdrives vlcsnap-2013-10-09-21h47m42s118.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-21h47m53s229.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-21h48m07s117.png Stacy slices her thumb and index finger and then charges a huge energy blast before firing at her enemy a colorful energy wave. vlcsnap-2013-10-09-21h43m04s154.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-21h43m10s209.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-21h43m15s11.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-21h43m20s56.png Stacy charges all her energy into her groins and then thrusts with all her might into her enemy causing a massive purple explosion. vlcsnap-2013-10-09-21h38m35s19.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-21h38m44s92.png Stacy charges energy in her fist before punching all the energy into ones mind forcing to see Rainbows so bright it makes them wish they were dead. Lost Limit Break/Overdrives Thou dosn't happen too much some characters do Limit Breaks or Overdrives and are never used again or mentioned. Reason for this is either stated by Dan or Just didnt Quite look good. Stacy performs the famous Hundred Crack fist with the last hit missing. Drop due to it not looking good. Not to mention not as exciting as other ones she uses later. Trivia *Stacy orginally used Tiger Claws instead of a Sword. The change was a group decesion that tiger claws just wouldn't work good for long term use. Category:Characters